At present time the basic means for global monitoring of the Earth climate and its anomalies are represented by satellite method. The main goal is to create the space technique for remote sensing of the Earth, capable of providing the corresponding data for a long-term weather forecast and early predicting the natural catastrophes such as typhoons and hurricanes, floods, drought, crop deplete and etc. In this respect rather important role belongs to the microwave means both active and passive. Existing methods of passive microwave remote sensing of the ocean-atmosphere system make it possible to remotely determine important meteorological parameters of atmosphere and ocean surface.
In this connection, measurements of upwelling microwave radiation of ocean-atmosphere system taken near the lines of molecular absorption of oxygen (60 and 118,75 GHz) and water vapor (22.235 and 183 GHz), and also in the transparent atmosphere windows (near 37 and 90 GHz) make it possible to determine such parameters of the ocean surface as its temperature, near surface wind speed, to retrieve the altitude profiles of atmosphere temperature and humidity, and also to determine the total precipitable water in the atmosphere, cloud liquid water content, precipitation, and so on.
The mentioned above bands of frequencies are used in the existing aerospace methods for remote sensing of ocean-atmosphere system mainly for determining hydrometeorological parameters of the atmosphere and ocean surface.
Nevertheless, all the processes taking place on the ocean surface are related in one or another way to the state of the deep water layers, even if the surface phenomena occur under direct atmospheric influence. It is valid mostly for anomalous state of the surface.
Presently, a most important problem is to develop aerospace observing method which could "look into" the ocean depths through the surface to provide information on the inner oceanic processes, controlling the weather anomalies and climate changes.